one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man vs. Frogger
Pac-Man vs. Frogger '''is Season 1 Episode 1 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! They are two of the greatest quarter-munching arcade tyrants from the 80s. Only one can be the victor! Who will win?! Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! Fight It is a quiet night at the arcade. All the machines are sitting there, glowing in the dark. Suddenly, the power surges. All the machines go crazy, making random noises and glitching out. Then, everything seems normal. Suddenly, the Pac-Man and Frogger machines, which are nearby each other, start shaking. Pac-Man pops out of his machine, and Frogger pops out of his own. (Cue song) Quarters up! FIGHT!!! Pac-Man springs forward at Frogger with the intent of biting, but Frogger leaps over the yellow dot. Frogger smacks Pac-Man in the back, and waits for him to turn around before uppercutting him, launching him into the ceiling. Falling from the ceiling, Pac-Man throws a fire hydrant down at Frogger, who gets hit by it. Pac-Man proceeds to land in front of Frogger and kicks him in the head, followed by punching him in the gut hard enough he gets sent about 10 feet away. Frogger gets up, just to be hit by an apple. Realizing how serious his opponent is, Frogger charges forward. Pac-Man tries throwing more things at Frogger, who dodges all the attacks. Frogger gets close enough and grabs Pac-Man, pummeling his face in and throwing him into the nearby Donkey Kong machine. Frogger follows Pac-Man into the machine. Mario Jumpman is at 100m, jumping over the bolts holding Donkey Kong up. Pac-Man suddenly lands next to DK, who looks at the Pac in confusion. Frogger then lands on DK, springing off of the gorilla to tackle Pac-Man off the side of the building. The two punch and kick each other while falling. Around 75m, Frogger is winning, smacking Pac-Man silly. Around 50m, Frogger leaps away from Pac-Man with the intent of finishing the fight. He leaps to the side of the building, bouncing off with a flying kick. However, Pac-Man sees what Frogger is trying, and uses a Galaga beam to bring Frogger to a halt. Frogger, now balled up, is helpless. Around 25m, Pac-Man munches Frogger in one gulp. K.O.! Pac-Man lands on his feet at the bottom of the building, wiping is lips (or at least he would be if he had any). He then lets out a big "BURP!" that knocks him off his feet. Results This melee's winner is... Pac-Man! Writer's Commentary Considering this was my first fight, I feel that I did alright. It's simple fun, even if it is pretty short. In fact, the reason it is so short is because I was taking the "Minute" in "One Minute Melee" a bit too strictly. I feel that I could have done more, and yet still have it believably happen in a minute. Another thing worth noting is how I was originally writing this on the Death Battle Fanon Wiki. However, it didn't take long to find out that I was too lazy to do research (looking at my exhibition matches, I feel that I at least am not now). The WIP is still on the site and is up for adoption. I got as far as beginning Pac-Man's analysis. The fight would also have been longer due to no time restriction, with the two fighters going into different arcade machines instead of just Donkey Kong, which was always meant to be the finale.Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Namco vs Konami themed One Minute Melees Category:Arcade themed One Minute Melees Category:80s themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2017